Let's Go to the Circus (Mary Cow)/Transcript
Playset * * * * * * * * * * * *Daniel: Why don't we put up a circus. That will be fun. *Ming: What are we waiting for? *Mary Cow: Come on, Kids. School Playset *Mary Cow: Well, Kids. Looks like a perfect spot for the Circus. *Daniel: Like what? *Mary Cow: Like when we use imagination. (Makes the magic to make a circus tent) *Jason, Daniel, Ashley, Ming and Emma: Whoa. *Mary Cow: It's the circus tent from the Circus. *Emma: How did the Circus start, Mary. *Mary Cow: The parade, band and animals. *(Rainbow World music starts) *Mary Cow: (SInging) Strike Up the Band. Backstage at the Circus Where It's a Rainbow World. *Jason, Daniel, Ashley, Ming, Emma and Mary Cow: For Every Boy and Girl. *Jason, Daniel, Ashley, Ming, Emma: (Singing) When You Feel Down and Blue, Bring Out the Clown in You. *Mary Cow: Come Take My Hand. Here at the Circus. A Magical Place To Be. *Mary Cow, Jason, Daniel, Ming, Ashley, Emma: Dancers and Acrobats. Thrills and Chills. *Ming: That's Just a Part of What You Will See. *Emma and Daniel: Join in the Joy and You'll Find That. This is the Rainbow World. *Mary Cow: Isn't It Grand Backstage at the Circus Where It's A Rainbow World. *Jason: Trumblers twist and twirl. *Ashley: Children from Everywhere. Hip-Hopping Through the Air. *Mary Cow: At Your Commond Here At the Circus. We Make Your Wish Come True. *Daniel: The Greatest Show on Earth Full of Fun and Mirth. *Mary Cow: And It's All Here Waiting For You. Join in the Joy and You'll Find That. This is a Rainbow World. *Jason, Daniel, Ming, Ashley and Emma: It Doesn't Matter How Tall You May Be For Everyone Here is a Child. *Mary Cow: Whether You're 4 or 103. The Horses Are Tamed. It's The Dreams That are Wild. *Mary Cow, Jason, Daniel, Ming, Ashley, and Emma: Join in the Joy and You'll Find That. This is the Rainbow World. *Mary Cow: Come on, Kids. Let's go inside.The Circus is About to Begin. Circus * Jason: (Dressed as a Ringmaster) Ladies and Gentlemen. The Children of All Ages. The Mary's Super-dee-duper Circus proudley presents. Mary, the Super dee Duper wabbling Cow. Watch her ballance three balls on top of her head. *Daniel, Emma, Ashley, Ming: Be Careful. Don't fall. Careful. Careful, Mary. *Mary Cow: (Wears a Tutu) Ta-dah. *Jason: Clap Your Hands For Mary Cow. *Ashley, Emma, Daniel and Ming clapped for her. *Mary Cow: Thank You. *Ashley: I didn't know the balls fall. *Emma: They were stuck together. *Mary Cow: How's This Stuck in My head. Backstage at the Circus Circus *Jason: Ladies and Gentlemen. The next show from Mary's Super-dee-duper Circus proudly presents. Emily the Elephant. *(We see the elephant come out of the tent) *Mary Cow: Oh, Hi, Emily. *(The Elephant Song) *Mary Cow: Elephant. *Jason: Elephant. *Mary Cow: Elephant. *Jason: Elephant. *Mary Cow: She's big and friendly (Elephant!) Wrinkled and grey. (Elephant!) And with her great big feet, you better get out of the way of the elephant. (Elephant!) The ground it shakes (Elephant!) Every time She walks (Elephant!) And she sounds like a trumpet, whenever she talks. The Elephant (Elephant!) *Daniel, Ashley, Ming and Emma: Every sound in the jungle, the elephant hears with her floppy sized-king elephant ears. Circus * Jason: And Now, Ladies and Gentlemen. The Mary's Super-dee-duper Circus proudly presents. * * * * * * * * * * *Mary Cow: (Sees Greg and Steve coming to the Circus) Hey, Everybody. Look who's here. It's My Friends, Greg & Steve. *Greg Scelsa and Steve Millang: Hi, Mary. *Mary Cow: Hey, Guys. How you doing. Greg & Steve. I like you to meet my friends, Ashley, Ming, Emma, Daniel and Jason. *Greg Scelsa: Please to Meet Y'all. *Steve Millang: I thought I came here myself. *Mary Cow: Oh, I'm Glad You Did. *Steve Millang: Speaking of Bodies. Take A Look at This. *Greg Scelsa: We gotta move bodies and We gotta do the Body Rock. *Mary Cow: Oh, Goodness. *(The Body Rock) *Greg & Steve: (Singing) Everybody get that rock and roll in your hands, In your hands, In your hands; Everybody got that rock and roll in your hands. We're doin' the body rock. Everybody get that rock and roll in your hips, in your hips, in your hips; Everybody get rock and rock in your hips. We're doin' the body rock. Now, You can get your knees knockin' to that rock and roll. By shakin' em up to the beat, And when you get your body rockin' down in your feet. The feelin' is oh, so sweet. Everybody get that rock and roll in your arms, in your arms, in your arms; Everybody get that rock and roll in your arms. We're doin' the body rock. Come on and get that rock and roll in your head, in your head, in your head; Come on and get that rock and roll in your head. Come on, rock your whole body. (Instruments) Now You can get your kness knockin' to that rock and roll. By shakin' em up to the beat, And when you get your body rockin' down in your feet. The feelin' is oh, so sweet. Everybody rock your body from side to side, side to side, side to side; Come on, rock and roll from side to side. Doin' the Body rock. Come on rock and roll from the front to the back, the front to the back, from the front to the back; Come on, rock and roll from the front to the back. We're doin' the Body Rock. *Mary Cow, Jason, Daniel, Ashley, Ming and Emma: Yay. *Steve Millang: Thank you guys for shaking the bodies. You guys are dancers. *Daniel: Thank You, Mr. Millang. *Greg Scelsca: We better get going. *Steve Millang: I gotta say goodbye. *Mary Cow: Bye. Thanks for coming. Circus Playset *Emma: That was the best circus I've even been to. *Mary Cow: Everybody did a good job. *Ashley: Mary. Do you know what my favorite part is? *Mary Cow: What? *Ashley: First you ballanced the balls, then jump on trampolines and bring 'em back together. *Daniel: What's your favorite part called, Ashley. *Ashley: It's called hugging friends. *Jason, Daniel, Ming and Emma: Aw. *Mary Cow: (Hugs Ashley) That's my favorite too. *(Goodbye for Now - Tune of This Old Man) *Mary Cow, Jason, Ashley, Daniel, Ming, and Emma: Goodbye for Now. To All of You. We have a happy family. With a Great big hug and a Kiss from me to you. (Kisses) Won't you say So Long too? (Jason hugs Daniel, Ming, Ashley and Emma) Goodbye for Now. To All of You. We can be best friends like we should be. With a great hug and a kiss from me to you. (Hugs) Won't you say So Long too? *Ming: Bye, Mary. *Jason, Daniel, Emma and Ashley: Bye. I love you. *Mary Cow: So long. Take care, Everybody. Bye-Bye. *Daniel grabs his backpack. *Jason grabs his soccer ball and his soccer bag. *Mary Cow doll sits on the tree stump while wearing a hat and winked as us. *(Mary Cow Says) *Mary Cow: Hello Again to All my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learn never ends. Here's what we did today. *(The Magic Sparkles) *Mary Cow: (Narrating) It's fun to play dress up or find a spot for a circus. You can get lots of putting up the circus, like we did today. The horses, the elephant and crazy clowns. Can you bounce around like a silly clown? Boing. Boing. Or even walk a tiderope high above to croud. I love joining in the circus, and You know what, I'll see you next time.